Hands
by ELF-yes i am short
Summary: One direction: Larry Stylinson and Niam Horayne. They want each other, but it's always seemed they can't be together. Until now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Niall Horan & Liam Payne and Louis Tomlinson & Harry styles are my two favourite pairings, so I decided to write a Larry Stylinson and a Niam Horayne fic. Rated M for later chapters. Beta-ed by penaime.

**Chapter 1**

The air was thick with the unmistakable stench of sex.

Harry groaned into his pillow, then looked around to see that he was alone. So that whore had left before he could even apologise for his behaviour. But it was so frustrating, if only Niall would-

He shot that thought dead in its tracks. Nothing – NOTHING - could ever happen between them. They worked together, the fans would go crazy, and it would only end up with one of them getting hurt.

The door opened with a creak and Louis's head appeared. "Welcome back to the land of living. Liam's making coffee, if you want any." He vanished, and Harry heard footsteps retreating towards the kitchen. With a groan he forced himself out of bed to take a shower.

With the warm water relaxing his aching muscles, he let his mind wander back to the night before. She was pretty fit. Blond hair, blue eyes. Practically a female Niall. He shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself. It wasn't as if he hadn't enjoyed himself, exactly. She just wasn't what he wanted. Not that he could see a way to get what he wanted. Sometimes… sometimes he couldn't even admit to himself that he was bisexual.

-xoxoxoxoxoxox-

Niall had been watching TV with Liam when he'd heard the front door open and a woman giggle. His body tensed up slightly, his ears pricking up to things he didn't want to hear – kissing sounds and low groans. He felt an insane surge of jealousy run through him.

"Not exactly subtle, is he?" Liam said quietly, an undercurrent of annoyance in his voice.

"Wouldn't be Harry Styles if he let himself go unnoticed." Niall replied sourly.

"Hey," Liam frowned. "What's up? You haven't been yourself lately. For months, actually." Liam moved across the room and put a comforting arm around Niall's shoulder.

"What? No, I'm fine, Liam, honestly." Niall smiled up at Liam, his best friend of the group.

"I know what'll cheer you up," Liam said, unconvinced by Niall's words. "Let's go meet Louis at Nando's. He's there with Eleanor, it'll be like a double date," Liam joked, winking.

Niall felt himself blush and turned his head until his cheeks cooled. "Alright, nothing better to do, I suppose."

Liam gasped, clutching his hand to his chest. "You offend me, Mr. Horan. I invite you on a date and you go say a thing like that!"

Niall laughed and shook his head. In front of the cameras Liam assumed this sensible persona, but behind closed doors he was just as silly as the rest of them.

"Come on then, before they start going at it." Liam nodded towards Harry and the girl, shuddering at his own words. As they pulled on their coats and hats, Liam caught sight of a sad look in Niall's eyes. He glanced over to Harry once again before heading out of the door, and remembered the day Harry had told him the truth.

He'd been browsing through twitter when a knock came at the door.

"Come in," Liam called, snapping his laptop shut.

The door opened slowly and Harry appeared, his hands twisted together. "Hey, Liam. Can we talk?"

"Sure, what's up, mate?"

Harry sat down beside Liam, his shoulders sagging, and sighed. "I don't know where to start, to be honest with you."

Liam put an arm around the younger boy. "You can tell me anything, Hazza, you know that, right?" Harry buried his face in his hands, and for a moment Liam thought he was plucking up the courage to speak. Then he felt Harry's shoulders shudder and heard him sniff.

"I think…" Harry snivelled. "I think I might… I think I love Louis."

"Welll… of course you do." Liam said with a frown. "He's your best friend."

"No," Harry cried, shaking off Liam's arm. "I think I'm _in love_ with him. In ways that I shouldn't be. Even as his best friend." Harry deflated, his eyes finding the floor. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. It's just… I just needed someone to talk to and… it could be Louis but you were the next best thing." Harry shook his head and headed for the door.

"Hey, I'm here for you. You know that, right?"

Harry paused, his hand on the doorknob, and half turned back to Liam. His hair fell in his eyes as he said, "He'll hurt me, Liam. He's not gay. And I don't even know if I am, I just… it doesn't make any sense. And I don't want to ruin our friendship with this stupid, stupid crush." He slipped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"You okay?" Niall's voice broke Liam out of his flashback.

Liam shook his head and blinked hard. "Yeah, fine."

"Cool. Come on then, to Nando's!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to my beta Penaime go check out her Klaine fic! Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, I just make them gay with each other…and any songs used are owned by their rightful owners I'm just borrowing them.**

Louis sat quietly at a table in the corner of Nando's, his head in his hands. Why did he have to fuck up _everything_ he did? He thought that he and Eleanor were fine, that she understood the situation. Obviously, she didn't, and this was why Louis Tomlinson was sitting in a restaurant alone.

The bell above the door tinkled and Louis looked up to see Niall bounding, in dragging Liam behind him. Louis waved at his friends, forcing a smile. He'd gotten rather good at hiding his feelings from his friends, but tonight he was growing tired of pretending to be okay. He'd just been dumped. Surely it would be okay for Louis to be upset for a bit.

"Haven't ordered yet, Lou?" Niall asked excitedly.

"Nah, thought I'd leave that honour to you, you excitable little leprechaun!" Louis answered, the presence of his friends already making him feel better.

Liam sat down beside Louis, knowing he wasn't his usual self. "What's happened Lou?" Liam asked, and Louis dropped his head to the table.

"How do you always know when something is wrong?" He groaned. "I'm sorry, Li, I just don't think I want to talk about it. But I know you'll make me talk about it sooner or later anyway." Louis eyes shined with unshed tears that he struggled to keep in. "I-… Eleanor broke up with me," he managed to choke out.

"Oh Lou, I'm so sorry." Liam slung an arm around his friend's shoulders and hugged him tight. Louis relaxed, letting tears and sobs rip from his chest, soaking into Liam's checked shirt. Liam let Louis cry; saying nothing, but Niall's sudden return ruined the moment.

"Hey guys! I ordered the usual, is that okay?" Niall chirped, then took in the scene in front of him. Louis looked so small curled into Liam's side, his head in the crook of Liam's neck. He was taken aback by the image. Niall felt like he was seeing Liam for the first time: so steady and comforting, his soft brown eyes full of adoration and caring.

Niall collapsed into the seat opposite the others, trying to wrap his mind around the sudden burst of feelings in his mind. So it wasn't Harry all along, and he'd been too busy pining over Harry to realise who his heart really wanted. It was Liam.

"Here we go then, boys, 3 peri peri chicken burgers, extra hot." A bubbly waitress set down a tray of food and drinks.

Niall launched himself at the meal, trying to act normal, to shift his mind away from Liam. It was probably the first time he hadn't enjoyed Nando's. The three of them ate in silence, the only sounds occasional sniffs of sadness from Louis. They left quickly, skipping pudding for once, done and Niall didn't complain. He just wanted to get home so he could think about Liam without Liam constantly _distracting_ him.

When the boys got home, Niall headed straight into his room and locked the door. He needn't have been so worried about Louis – people go through break ups all the time – but it was unnerving that he was so quiet. Niall sat with his head in his hands, breathing deeply. He had to write down how he was truly feeling, to pour everything he was feeling out onto paper. It was the only way he knew to clear his head.

He grabbed a pen and notepad and wrote "You Could Be Happy" at the top of the page. He closed his eyes for a moment, willing his thoughts to become less confused, less blurred, then emptied out his soul.

Niall lowered his pen, drew in a deep breath, and damn near jumped out of his skin at a loud knock at his door.

"Niall?" Harry's voice came tentatively. "Can I come in, mate? I need to talk to you."

Niall tensed up. It wasn't as if he could just ignore Harry. "Come in," he sighed.

"Good plan, Ni, but the door's sort of locked."

Niall chuckled gently, got up and opened the door. Harry stood there, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand, his face scrunched up. He smiled faintly at Niall, took a deep breath and walked in.

"So, um-" Niall started, but his words were stopped in their tracks as Harry's warm lips pressed against his own. Harry's tongue slipped between Niall's lips, but the older boy couldn't enjoy it. The kiss was not soft or loving: It was all teeth and lust. At first Niall wasn't sure how he to react, but when he felt Harry's hand at his belt he knew that he couldn't allow it to continue. He extracted himself from Harry's grip, expecting him to look hurt or rejected. But he saw only relief.

"Can I show you something?"

Harry nodded and perched on the bed. Niall opened the notebook, picked up his guitar and started to play. He hoped the song would make Harry understand how he felt.

"_You could be happy and I won't know  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go  
And all the things that I wished I had not said  
Are played in loops till it's madness in my head  
Is it too late to remind you how we were?  
But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur  
Most of what I remember makes me sure  
I should have stopped you from walking out the door  
You could be happy, I hope you are  
You made me happier than I'd been by far  
Somehow everything I own smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true  
Do the things that you always wanted to  
Without me there to hold you back; don't think, just do  
More than anything I want to see you, girl  
Take a glorious bite out of the whole world."_

Harry looked at Niall for a few seconds, in silence, a small smile creeping onto his face. "That was beautiful, Niall, but… you didn't write that about me, did you?"

**AN: "You could be Happy" written by Snow Patrol, all rights to the owners.**


End file.
